Tower of Terror
by Agent BM
Summary: While on vacation in Hollywood, Richard gets the family reservations at the old abandoned Hollywood Tower Hotel. But what they don't know is the hotel has a mysterious past and something doesn't want them to leave. will they escape the hotel or will they become permanent residents, in the Twilight Zone
1. intro

**Tower of Terror**

I don't own the amazing world of Gumball or the twilight zone

(Twilight zone theme plays)

Rod Serling: you unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension.

A dimension of sound (window breaks)

A dimension of sight

A dimension of mind

You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance of things and ideas you've just crossed over into The Twilight Zone

"Hollywood, 1939"

"Amid the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie town in the height of its golden age, the Hollywood tower hotel was a star in its own right, a beacon for the show business elite."

"Some people would call the hotel heaven, others would call it paradise. But now something is about to happen that will change all that."

(Scene cuts to the elevator where 5 people are boarding)

"These people are on their way to a party on the top floor of the hotel, but what they don't know is they won't ever make it."

(Scene cuts outside where lightning hits the hotel and 2 towers and the elevator disappear)

The time is now, on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed.

Tonight's story of the twilight zone is somewhat unique; it calls for a different type of introduction.

On tonight's story we'll visit an ordinary family on vacation in Hollywood, where their dad has made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

In just a moment we'll meet this family and see if they survive their hotel for they have just made a permanent reservation, in the Twilight Zone.


	2. hollywood tower hotel

Ch. 2

Hollywood, present day

"Over the years Hollywood has become a big town full of great movies and broken dreams. We won't be seeing any of those tonight"

Scene cuts to a car driving down the dark street

"Meet the Wattersons; they're the stars of tonight's episode, after a long day of driving they're here In Hollywood for a nice relaxing vacation"

"Wow, so this is Hollywood, It's just like I imagined it to be" said Darwin

"I know, I can't wait to see the Chinese theater" said Gumball

"I can't wait to see the walk of fame" said Anais

"Kids, we'll see all that stuff tomorrow, but right now we need to check into our hotel" said Nicole

"Yep, I got us rooms at a nice 5 star hotel at a very cheap price" said Richard

"What's the name of the hotel Mr. Dad?" asked Darwin

"It's called the Hollywood tower hotel, the guy said they always love new guests" said Richard

"Is that it?" asked Anais as she pointed to a tall building with the name on it

"Yes it is" said Richard

He drove the car through the gates and parked outside. They walked into the hotel where it was anything but glamorous

"Richard, this is our hotel, it's all dusty and covered in cobwebs" said Nicole

"Don't worry Nicole, I'm sure the rooms our better" said Richard

He walked up to the desk and rang the bell and out came a bellhop in a red uniform

"Welcome to the Hollywood tower hotel, how can I help you" asked the bellhop

"We have a reservation" said Richard

"So you must be the Wattersons" said the bellhop

"Yes that's us" said Nicole

"Well welcome, we don't get many visitors as we used to, my name is Steve and I'll be more than happy to help you with anything, but first I'll need you to sign in" said Steve

Richard signed the guest book and steve led them to a library

"I would like you all to wait here while I go prepare your rooms" said steve

The family went into the library where around them there were hundreds of books and a tv

"These are some pretty odd names for books" said Anais

"What makes you say that?" asked Darwin

"Like this" said Anais as she held up a book in a weird alien language that said To Serve Man on the cover

"Well maybe the book tells you how to take care of people" said Gumball

"Well look at these titles, long distance call, a passage for trumpet, the invaders, night of the meek, Get out of here Finchley, I've never even heard of these books" said Anais

"Well maybe they were made many years ago" said Nicole

Steve came out from a hidden door in the back "Your rooms are ready, please follow me to the basement elevator"

"Why can't we just use the one in the lobby?" asked Anais

"I'm afraid that elevator has been out of order for quite some time now, a big accident happened here long ago" said Steve

"What kind of accident?" asked Gumball

Steve ignored him and showed them to the elevator

"Going up" said Steve


End file.
